


You Do Know How to Throw a Party

by whoviangoesthere



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Gen, RvB Fluff Week, These two need more love and attention, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangoesthere/pseuds/whoviangoesthere
Summary: Grif misses Kai a lot.  It's time the Reds and Blues fix that.





	You Do Know How to Throw a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Response to secretlystephaniebrown's prompt: "Fluff Week: The gang goes to one of Kai's conventions for the first time"  
> Set in s15, pre-Plot

              It was 2AM, and Grif was late for his usual late-night snack.

              Simmons had tried not to make a habit of getting up and going to the kitchen when he could be compartmentalizing the base’s schedule in his sleep, but Grif woke him up every time he rummaged through the cabinets, so Simmons had resigned himself to meeting with him each night.  He could at least get some yummy cookies out of the deal.

              And some quality time with Grif (but that didn’t matter).

              Tonight, however, it had been half an hour and Simmons hadn’t heard anything from Grif’s room.  The kitchen was eerily empty.  Simmons grabbed a bag of chips and walked over.  He knocked gently on the door.

              “Grif?  You in there?”

              No response.

              “You better not have eaten yourself into a coma again…” Simmons said before opening the door.

              Grif was sitting up on his bed, staring at a datapad in his hand.  Simmons could see a picture of a teenage girl with curly hair and a big smile with crooked teeth.

              “Hey man, you okay?” Simmons asked, moving forward and offering the chips.

              Grif heaved a sigh.

              “Did you know Kai was only fifteen when I joined the army?” he asked.

              Simmons shook his head and took a seat next to Grif.

              “She begged me not to go.  But I had to, to support her.  So her idiot ass followed me.  And now…”

              He closed the datapad and looked over at Simmons.

              “Now, she’s stuck all by herself, and we’ve just…we’ve forgotten about her.”

              “We didn’t forget her, we just…”

              Simmons tried to figure out what to say.

              “We just haven’t had a chance to visit her.”

              “Well hop to it, soldier!”

              Sarge’s voice sent both of them tumbling out of bed.  He had appeared at the doorway, hoisting his shotgun as he stood in boxers and a bright red t-shirt.

              “Sarge?” Simmons squeaked.  “What are you doing up at - ”

              “I’ve been tracking Grif’s lazy activities for weeks now!  I thought I could catch him in the act.  But instead, and I can’t believe I lived to see the day that Grif would be useful, he informs me that there is an ally of ours that we left behind!  And we never leave a man behind, Simmons (unless that man is Grif)!”

              “Technically, Sarge, she’s a woman,” Simmons argued.  “And wasn’t she on Blue team?”

              “Nonsense!  She’s a Red through and through.  We just need to acquire her!”

              He turned around and marched back into the hall.

              “Where’s my helmet?  I need to send a message to Command to get some transportation!”

              “Ooh!” Donut perked up from his bunk.  “I’ll pack my sunhat!”

              Simmons shot a glance over at Grif, who was smiling.

              It didn’t take long for Blue team to figure out what was going on.  Sarge had decided there was no point in leaving until sunrise, and by then the noise he had made gathering supplies and starting the warthogs had woken up the Blues.

              “So let me get this straight,” Washington said, blinking blearily in the morning light. “You’re trying to go back to Blood Gulch…on a warthog?”

              “That’s the idea!” Sarge shouted triumphantly as he revved the engine.

              Carolina stifled a laugh before pulling up her comms.

              “All units on Chorus, this is Agent Carolina, requesting a Pelican for transport.  Do you copy, over?”

              Grif stared at her.

              “Why are you helping us?”

              She gave him a tired smile.

              “Consider it payment for all those lessons you gave me,” she answered matter-of-factly.

              “Oh, are we going on a field trip?!” Caboose cried, jumping up and down.

              “I’ll go pack,” Tucker grumbled, turning around and walking back to Blue base while rubbing his eyes.

              It took about two days to get back to Blood Gulch.  They landed at sunset, and Grif was the first one out of the ship.

              “It looks…weird,” Tucker pointed out.

              “Oh, can we go see the hill where I shot Church??” Caboose asked.  Tucker rolled his eyes.

              “First, we need to go to Blue base,” Grif stressed, already moving in that direction.

              They all walked forward, Washington taking the lead in case of any funny business, though Grif wasn’t worried.  The valley seemed isolated and empty, and he hoped that Kai was still here.

              They approached the base slowly, and as the sun slipped behind the horizon Grif started to hear music.  Loud and obnoxious, with a horrendous off-sync beat that made Grif cringe.

              “Yup,” he said, smiling as he pressed his hands over his ears.  “That’s her alright.”

              Wash took a step forward before Kai’s shrill voice rang out over the canyon.

              “Oh my god, the _cop!_   The cop has returned!”

              Kai appeared at the top of Blue base, wearing a very short dress that showed off too much skin in Grif’s personal opinion.

              “Hey _cop_!  Buddy!  I told you to leave me the fuck alone!  I have rights!”

              “I, um…” Washington started, before Grif shoved his way to the front of the group.

              “Kai, it’s me!  It’s Dex!”

              Kai’s eyes widened.

              “Dexter?  _Since when were you a cop?!”_

              “Um, are we sure we’ve got the right base?” Carolina asked, raising an eyebrow.  Grif scoffed at her before running up to the entrance.

              “Grif, you traitorous scumbag, how dare you set foot on - ” Sarge began, but Grif ignored him and just kept on running.  He turned the corner and there she was.

              She was still panting from dancing so much, and her hair was shorter than he remembered, with streaks of vibrant colors Grif suspected had come from a spray can.  She had glowsticks wrapped around her wrists and neck and he could see a five dollar bill shoved into her dress pocket.

              “Um, I’m pretty sure you need a warrant if you’re gonna come onto my property,” Kai said, and Grif realized how much he had missed that annoyed tone of hers.

              “Not a cop, sis.  Just here to say hi.”

              “So you’re an undercover cop then?” Kai asked, and Grif laughed.

              “Come here,” he said, smiling, and pulled her into a hug.  He could hear her laughing as she hugged him back before breaking apart and holding him at an arm’s length.

              “You gained weight,” she remarked, shaking her head in disapproval.

              “I’ll dance it off.  What, exactly, have you been doing with Blue base since we left?”

              Kai smiled.  “I host raves!  Parties!  Ballin’ ragers, man!”

              She pulled out the five dollars and waved it in front of Grif’s face.

              “Tonight I made five bucks off of a guy from command who was doing a routine check.  He loved it!  Nice guy, kinda sucky lover tho. _Horrible_ at giving head.”

              “Kai, I’m glad that you’re entertaining yourself – wait, what?”

              “I kicked him out cuz he was a lousy dancer.  So it’s just been little ol me for the past hour till your _cop_ buddies showed up.  Are they gonna crash the party, Dex, cuz I have this heroin stash that I totally need to get rid of if they do.”

              “They’re not here to – wait, _what?!”_

              “Hey Grif, are you dead?” Simmons called from outside.

              “I’m fine, Simmons!” Grif called back.  “Come on in, everybody.”

              Washington led Blue team into the base, to the protests of Kai.

              “I told you, you need a warrant!”

              “ _I’m not a cop!_ ” Washington replied, his voice rising.

              “Washington’s my friend, Kai.  So is Carolina.  We all came by to…well, to check up on you.”

              Kai stared at Grif for a few seconds before glancing at everyone around her.

              “As long as they can party.”

              “Grif?” Simmons called, still outside.  “A little help?”

              Sarge was standing with his arms crossed, while Simmons and Donut tried and failed to pull him towards Blue base.

              “You can’t make me you traitors!”

              “Oh, just leave him for once!” Grif ordered.  “I don’t wanna see him dance anyway.”              

              They all filed into the main area of the base, which Kai had converted into a dance floor, complete with gaudy decorations, a disco ball, and a DJ table.  Tucker swiftly made his way over to the table to change the horrible music, and soon they were all listening to a beat that didn’t sound like absolute garbage.

              Tucker was the first one to start dancing.  He moved his hips wildly as Washington tried not to blush.  Kai hooted her approval and fell into place next to him, and over the next few minutes everybody eventually loosened up and started moving around in some form or fashion.

              Carolina stood to the side with crossed arms, tapping her foot lightly.  Washington had long since been seduced by Tucker’s moves into dancing himself, and Donut was enjoying teaching Simmons how to do the robot using his cybernetic limbs.  Caboose jumped up and down like a child, humming (though it sounded like yelling) along to the song.

              At some point, Kai had broken out the cheap alcohol that Grif had no idea where it came from.  Tucker got shit-faced first, downing four beers in one sitting, before finally handing one over to Washington and cheering as he took a big swig himself.  Grif could have sworn he saw Sarge sneaking in to take a sip too, but he blamed it on the booze.

              “Come on, Carolina!” Grif called, definitely a little drunk and holding out his hand.  “Can you dance?”

              Carolina glanced over at the dance floor before grabbing the can from Grif’s hand and tossing the rest back.  She threw it aside, smirking.

              “Can _I_ dance?”

              Arguably what she ended up doing could be considered a form of dancing.  Grif had maintained his sense of self-preservation enough not to comment.

              As the night wore on and Kai’s glowsticks faded out, Grif threw his arm around Kai’s shoulder and pulled her up onto the roof.

              “Why’d you come see me?” Kai asked as she opened another can of beer and handed it to Grif.

              “Cuz I wanted in on this sweet dance party,” Grif joked.  He took a sip and handed it back to Kai before staring up at the stars.

              “Stop dicking around, Dex,” Kai admonished, though her slurred words made it sound like a friendly jab.  “What’s the real reason?”

              “I missed you,” Grif admitted quietly.  He refused to meet her eyes.

              There was silence for a few moments.

              “Y’know, Dex?” Kai whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.  “We’re too old for this shit.”

              “What do you mean?”

              “You don’t think I missed you too, you big dope?” Kai smiled.  “As soon as you left for the army, I missed you.  But we’re…we’re not kids anymore, Dex.  We can’t - ”

              “Is this my sister talking?” Grif asked, staring down at her.

              “Shut up,” Kai snapped, but he could see she was smiling.  “I _mean_ that we can’t keep…y’know, _pining_ after each other like a bad soap opera.  We gotta move on, Dex.”

              “You’re just drunk.”

              “I _am_ drunk,” Kai admitted strongly.  “But I’m also dead serious.”

              Grif considered her for a moment.  No longer was she the fifteen year old teen he had left behind in Hawaii.  She was something else now.

              “You _do_ know how to throw a party,” Grif said.

              “I know how to pick up people too.  Hey, that Carolina chick’s kinda hot.  Is she single?  I was totally watching her butt the entire time she was dancing, I was thinking it’d be nice to slap it.”

              “Good luck with tapping that, Kai.  Wait, what?”

              Kai laughed and cuddled closer to Grif.

              “You going back after this?” she asked quietly.

              “Depends.  Will you come with me?”

              “Ugh.  I do not need my dumb _cop_ of a brother looking over my shoulder where I _live!_   Besides, who will throw the killer parties?!”

              She was whining now, and he remembered her begging him not to go.

              “Hey!” Kai snapped, pointing a finger in his face.  “No pining.  We’re _adults_.  We do _adult things_.”

              “Like collapse on the roof of a building cuz we’re too drunk to walk downstairs?”

              Kai followed him to the ground, laying her head on his chest.

              “Yeah.  Like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking any sort of prompts over at all-made-of-stardust on Tumblr!


End file.
